Give Your Heart A Break
by xxxArmyBratt-Kattxxx
Summary: So Jack is dating Donna Tobin and Kim hates it. She tries to tell Jack the thuth about her but Donna tells Jack to stop talking to Kim right before the talent show. What will happen? Please R&R! Songfic.


Kickin' It FanFic Song Fic. for Everywhere & Give Your Heart A Break

**Kickin' It FanFic for Give Your Heart A Break!**

**Kim's POV**

I sat in my room with lyric sheets all over my floor. I have been writing since I was in 8th grade and I'm in 12th now, so nearly 5 years. All of my friends help me out with it when I get stuck. I pulled out my guitar and played with a few chords. All I could think about was my relationship with Jack and his girlfriend Donna. I saw her with another guy and she threatened me saying that if I told Jack she would get me kicked out of school and maybe even worse. The doorbell rang so I got up and answered the door.

"Hello?" I asked the person as I opened the door. I saw it was Jack. "Oh, hey Jack. Come on in." I said as I motioned for him to come inside.

"Hey. We need to talk." He said to me while walking inside. _'Uh-oh. That's never good.'_ I thought as we sat down on the couch. "Look, you're my best friend in the world and that's why I'm doing this. We can't be friends anymore." I looked at him with shock on my face.

"What are you talking about Jack?" I asked him. He just looked away.

"We can't talk or hang out anymore." He said to me in a lower tone. I got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room.

"Why are you doing this Jack? Did Donna or someone say something? Because I will take them out!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kim." He said walking over to me. I backed away when he tried to touch my arm. "Kim…" he started. "Donna just thinks we are to close and she doesn't want to lose me." He said to me. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Oh right. The bitch that cheated on you with one of your friends. Oh yeah right. I mean do you want me to mention how many times I have caught her with someone? She really doesn't deserve you Jack." I said walking over to the door and opening it. "Ya know what? Just get out and don't ever talk to me again." He walked over to me and stood there.

"Kim. Don't do this. Don't hurt me like this" He said to me. He looked at me with pain on his face.

"Do what? You're the one who's hurting me, your best friend. Just get out." I said to him while walking to my room. I sat down at my desk, grabbed my guitar, and a few pieces of sheet music. I was so glad the talent show was coming up soon. I finally had a song I could sing for it.

-**A Week Later**-

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Graduation day was about two months away. I was siked about it. The talent show was tonight so I had to practice to be really good. I walked to school and got there 10 minutes before the bell.

"KIM!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw my best friends Grace and Kelsey running over to me. "Is it true?" Kelsey asked me.

"Is what true?" I asked her. She shared a look with Grace.

"Are you really playing in the talent show tonight?" She asked me. I nodded. They just smiled at me. I started thinking about what happened with Jack a week ago. I haven't talked to him in an entire week. First time ever."

(**A/N: Kim's thoughts are **_italicized. _**And Kim's mind's thoughts are **_**bolded italicized.**_)

'_I can't believe he did that. Right before the talent show and graduation day! Ughhh. I'm valedictorian and I already told him I wanted his help writing the speech I have to give for the class. More importantly I can't believe Donna! That bitch!' _I said. _**'You like him don't you Kim?' **_my mind asked me. _'What? NO!' _I said getting defensive. _**'Then why are you getting so defensive Kim?' **_I thought about the question. _'Fine, I'll admit it. I have a tiny crush on him. But it doesn't mean anything!' _My internal babble was stopped when I kept hearing my name being called. I looked up and saw Jack.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked him. While getting my stuff together. It was my free period so I was in the library studying and getting my homework out of the way.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You were squeezing your hand shut so tight your knuckles were turning white." I looked at my hand and noticed it was completely red.

"I'm fine." I said getting my stuff together and walking away. I was extremely pissed right now. I got to my locker and started getting stuff for next period and putting my other stuff away. Jack walked up behind me. "Go away Jack." I said to him

"Seriously Kim? I just want to talk about what happened!" He said to me. I gave him a cold glare. I shut my locker and walked away. I went to the music room for the rest of my free period. I always go here when I needed to think. The music teacher Mrs. Martin always let me go whenever I needed to. I grabbed a guitar and started playing the song I wrote.

-**Talent Show**-

It was almost time for me to go on for the talent show. Two more acts and I was up. Grace and Kelsey were right before me. They got the cheerleading squad to do an act but it wouldn't count because it was just for the half way point of the talent show. They walked backstage and walked over to me.

"Congratulations girls. That was great." I said while hugging them. Donna walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Well looks like I'm up. If I were you Kim, I wouldn't even try to compete." She said to me walking on stage.

"Don't worry Kim. You'll do great." Grace said to me. I smiled at them and they walked away. A couple minutes later Donna was done with her snobby dance routine and then the announcer cam on.

"Well, that was just great!" The announcer said. He was a student here and one boy I caught Donna with so she kept winking at him and I even saw him staring at her ass. "We are taking a two minute break and then we'll be right back." He said walking off stage. He walked up to Donna, grabbed her hand, and they walked into the storage room. _'Okay, ew.' _I thought as I watched them start making out before the door even closed. The announcer walked out a few minutes later and walked over to the mirror to make sure he looked good before walking on stage.

"Okay! And we are back! The next act is…" he said while looking at a card in his hand to see who was next. "Kim Crawford!" He said while clapping and walking off stage. I walked on stage and sat on the stool there with my guitar next to it.

"Hi, I'm Kim and this is a song I just wrote earlier his week. I hope you like it." I said while picking up my guitar.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

I finished singing and I got a standing ovation.

"Thank you. The song was called Give Your Heart a Break." I said walking off stage. Kelsey and Grace ran over to me and hugged me.

"We knew you could right but we didn't know you could sing like that!" Kelsey immediately said to me while letting me go. Grace let go a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Kim that was amazing." She said. She looked behind me and the expression on her face changed. "Jack's here." She said to me.

"Thanks guys." I said to them. "Ya'll don't have to stay. I can handle it." They nodded and walked away. Jack walked up to me and stood there.

"Hey." He said to me. I waved. "Have you seen Donna?" He asked me. I pointed to the storage closet and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Aren't you wondering were Donna went to?" he shook his head. "I'm wondering why she's in there with the announcer. What's his name? Josh? Jake? I don't know but there both in their swallowing each other." I said as I turned around.

"Why are you lying Kim? Can't you just be happy and stop trying to mess up my relationship?" He asked me. I looked at him and walked over to the door and opened it. I watched as Donna immediately looked at the door and backed off of the announcer.

"Jack! It's not what it looks like!" She said. She ran over to him but he just pushed her off of him and walked away. She looked at me and launched at me. I kicked her in her gut and she tumbled over.

"You bitch! You ruined my relationship with Jack!" she half yelled at me. I just looked at her.

"I'm not the one who has been cheating on him throughout the whole relationship. And unlike you, I would never cheat." I said getting up and walking over the stage. The announcer walked past me and onstage.

"Alright! That's the end of the break! Now time for the announcement of the winner!" He said as everyone clapped. "Contestants please come on stage." He said as we all walked onstage. One of the judges walked over to him and gave him a card. "And the winner of the 2013-2014 school year talent show is…" he said while he opened the card. "Kim Crawford!" He said and everyone stood up and clapped. I walked over to where the judges were holding the trophy and prize money.

"Thank you. This is really an honor. Thanks." I said walking off. Kelsey and Grace were waiting for me when I walked offstage. They both hugged me again.

"Congrats Kim!" Grace said to me. Kelsey just nodded. "Alright, well we have to get going. She is sleeping at my house tonight and my mom has to do something later, so we'll see ya later." Grace said as they walked away. I set my trophy and money down and gathered all my stuff up.

"Hey Kim. Can we talk? Please?" I heard Jack ask me from behind me. I turned around.

"You have 5 minutes. Talk." I said to him in a cold voice.

"Look, I'm really, really, reeaaaalllly sorry Kim. I should've believed you about Donna. I just didn't want to believe it. And I don't even know why I would ever doubt you. You're my best friend and…" he stopped talking.

"And what Jack? And you really liked her and didn't want it to be over. Or and I'm sorry for listening to her and sorry for not talking to you because of her." I asked him.

"…And I really am sorry for not talking to you because of her but that's not all." He said. I looked at him confused so he continued. "Kim, I really like you. You're not just my best friend. You're more than that. You…" He kept babbling but I shut him up by kissing him. He kissed me back and we didn't pull away until we needed air. "Wow." Was all he said.

"So, you were saying you really like me huh?" I asked him. He just shook his head yes. She grabbed her stuff and we walked out holding hands.

-**5 Years Later**-

"Hey babe!" Jack said as he walked inside the house and kissed me on my cheek. He bent down and stood beside my belly. "Hey baby. How are you doing? Not messing with your momma to much are you?" he said as he kissed my belly. "The baby kick or anything today Kim?" he asked me.

"About a week before the baby is due and nothing. The baby chooses today to not do anything." I said as I kissed him.

"So, Kim. I have to ask you something." He said to me as he pulled me over and sat me down. He held my hands in his and started talking. "Kim, I know we have been dating for 5 years now and you're pregnant with our child, so I was wondering…" he started as he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Kimberly Crawford, will you marry me?" I gasped.

"YES!" I said as I immediately kissed him and hugged him. I pulled away immediately as I felt something fall down my leg. "Oh My God." I said.

"What is it Kim?" He asked me. I nearly scream out because I was in pain. I looked down at my legs and saw water.

"Jack, its time." He looked at me confused. "The baby! Its time!" I yelled at him as I held in a scream of pain.

"Oh! Okay. I'll get the keys you go ahead to the car." He said as he ran to the bedroom. I started walking to the car and then he ran behind me a few minutes later. We walked to the car and drove to the hospital. I was glad it was just down the road. We walked into the hospital and over to the counter.

"Kim! Hey! How's the baby?" my best friend that I work with at the hospital, Bianca, asked me.

"It's wanting out! Now!" I said to her. She looked at me then realized what I meant.

"Okay! Hold on! I'll go get the doctor." She said running off. She came back a few minutes later with the doctor. They took me to the delivery room when they got back. They told me it was time to push about a half hour later.

"Kim, I need you to push on three, okay?" Dr. Monica, my other best friend, said to me. "Okay 1…2…3 push!" she said so I did. "I need you to push again. 1…2…3 push!" she said again. "Okay Kim. One more push and then its over." she said to me. "1…2…3 push!" and I did. I finally heard the sound of a baby crying and looked at Jack. He looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations Kim. It's a beautiful baby girl." She said to me. A few minutes later she turned to me and Jack. "Okay, Kim, we have to take the baby to go do a check-up. But for right now, you need rest so the nurses are going to reel you down to a room. Jack you can go with." Dr. Monica said to us. I feel asleep while they were rolling me to my room.

I woke up a couple hours later. I looked over to the couch in my room and saw Jack lying there asleep. I sat up and called Jack's name.

"Jack." He stayed still. "Jack." I said again. He was still asleep. "Jack!" I yelled. He finally woke up and, in the process, fell off the couch. I started laughing at him as he got up and walked over to me.

"Oh shut up." He said as he came over and gave me a kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Peachy. But right now I wanna see my baby girl. Where is she?" I asked Jack. He looked at me.

"She is in the baby room. I'll go ask the doctor if you can see her." He said as he gave me a kiss and walked out of the room. About 10 minutes later he walked into the room with a pink bundle. "Ya know, I still haven't named her. I was waiting for you to wake up." He said to me.

"What about Hope Montana Anderson?" she asked me. I handed the baby to her and sat down beside her.

"It's beautiful Kim, just like you." He said as he kissed my forehead and the baby's.

-**7 Years Later**-

"Riley Jackson Anderson and Lexi Angelica Anderson! Stop it now!" I yelled at two of my triplets. Jack and I got married a couple months after Hope was born. Now we have Hope, who is now 7, Kimberly Anne, who is 6 and named after me, and the triplets Riley Jackson, Lexi Angelica, and Kristina Bella, who are 4. I am also pregnant with our 6th child, who is due in about a month. We decided to find out the gender and are now having our 2nd boy. Jack walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jack, I wanted to talk to you." I said to him.

"About what?" he looked at me. I started rubbing my belly because the baby was kicking.

"The name of the baby. I was thinking about what we should name him and I have a really good idea." I said to him.

"What are you talking about? I thought we weren't going to think about that until about a week before the due date." He said to me.

"We did but I was just giving it some thought. And I have an idea you'll love." I said to him as I went to sit down.

"Okay, what is it then?" he asked me as he came and sat down next to me.

"Jackson Ray Anderson." I said to him.

"What? Why do you want to name him after me?" He asked me.

"We already named Kimberly after me so I thought you might like to have one of the boys named after you. Do you like it?" I asked him. He stood up and walked around me and gave me a kiss.

"I love it." He said to me.


End file.
